peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Manchester: Sessions
This aim of this page is to list sessions by artists from, formed in or based in the Manchester or Greater Manchester area.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_places_in_Greater_Manchester Years indicate recording dates; for further details, see linked artist pages. Please add more information if known. A *A Certain Ratio: (3 sessions, 1979-82) *Barry Adamson: (1 session, 1993)Also recorded Peel sessions with Magazine (4) and Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds (1). *Albertos y Lost Trios Paranoias: (1 session, 1977) *Alfie: (2 sessions, 2000-01) *Any Trouble: (1 session, 1980) Band leader Clive Gregson was born and raised in Ashton-under-Lyne, Greater Manchester. He formed Any Trouble with friends from college in Crewe. *Autechre: (3 sessions, 1995-2003)Both members from Rochdale, Greater Manchester. Debut release, as Lego Feet, came out on Manchester's Skam label.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Autechre. B *Bamboo Zoo: (1 session, 1981)Formerly IQ Zero, who originated in Blackburn but appeared on Object Music's Manchester Collection LP of bands of the Manchester Musician's Collective who regularly played at the city's Band On The Wall club. *Barclay James Harvest: (5 sessions, 1968-74) *Andrew Berry: (1 session, 1986) *Bette Davis & The Balconettes: (1 session, 1997) *Big Flame: (4 sessions, 1984-86) *Blue Orchids: (2 sessions, 1980-82) *Elkie Brooks: (1 session, 1976) *Buzzcocks: (5 sessions, 1977-2003) C *Chameleons: (3 sessions, 1981-84) *Clouds: (1 session, 1991) *John Cooper Clarke: (2 sessions, 1978-82) *Creepers: (5 sessions, 1983-87) *Crispy Ambulance: (1 session, 1981) D *Howard Devoto: (1 session, 1983) *Diagram Brothers: (3 sessions, 1980-82) *Dislocation Dance: (2 sessions, 1981-82) *Drones: (1 session, 1977) *Dub Sex: (4 sessions, 1987-89) E *Elti Fits: (1 session, 1979) F *Fall: (24 sessions, 1978-2004) *First Offence: (1 session, 1991) *Wayne Fontana: (1 session, 1973) *Frantic Elevators: (2 sessions, 1981) *Future Sound Of London: (4 sessions, 1992-97) G *A Guy Called Gerald: (3 sessions, 1988-95) *Great Leap Forward: (2 sessions, 1987-88) H *Happy Mondays: (2 sessions, 1986-89) *Harvey's Rabbit: (1 session, 1984) *Hollies: (1 session, 1967) I *I Am Kloot: (2 sessions, 2001-04) *Inca Babies: (4 sessions, 1984-86) *Inspiral Carpets: (4 sessions, 1988-90) J *James: (4 sessions, 1983-90) *Joy Division: (2 sessions, 1979) K *King Of The Slums: (1 session, 1988) *Kiss AMC: (1 session, 1989) L *Laugh: (2 sessions, 1986-1987) *Liggers: (1 session, 1980) *Ludus: (1 session, 1982) M *Magazine: (4 sessions, 1978-80) *John Mayall: (2 sessions, 1967-68)Originally from Macclesfield, Cheshire, he first played in bands while at college in Manchester and carried on playing semi-pro with local bands, including at Manchester's Twisted Wheel venue. In 1963, he moved to London and formed the Bluesbreakers.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Mayall *MC Buzz B: (1 session, 1990) *Membranes: (1 session, 1984)The band were formed in Blackpool but relocated to Manchester in 1983.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Membranes *Miaow: (2 sessions, 1986-87) *Morrissey: (1 session, 2004) N *New Fast Automatic Daffodils: (3 sessions, 1990-93) *New Order: (3 sessions, 1981-98) *Nico: (2 sessions, 1971-74)The German former Velvet Underground singer lived in Manchester for an extended period in the 1980shttp://www.bbc.co.uk/manchester/content/articles/2007/08/14/050907_nico_icon_iv_feature.shtml but recorded no Peel sessions during this time. *Notsensibles: (1 session, 1979)Band originated from Burnley but were part of the Manchester Musicians Collective.http://www.thefastcars.freeservers.com/A%20MANCHESTER%20COLLECTION/page.htm O *Oldham Tinkers: (1 session, 1975) *Out On Blue Six: (2 sessions, 1980-81) P *Paris Angels: (2 sessions, 1990-91) *Passage: (3 sessions, 1980-82) Q *Quando Quango: (1 session, 1983) R *Railway Children: (1 session, 1986) *Ruthless Rap Assassins: (1 session, 1989) S *Smirks: (1 session, 1978) *Smiths: (4 sessions, 1983-86) *Stackwaddy: (2 sessions, 1972) *Superqueens: (1 session, 2004) *Sweet Marriage: (1 session, 1969) T *Too Much Texas: (1 session, 1988) *Tools You Can Trust: (3 sessions, 1983-84) *Tunnel Frenzies: (1 session, 1989) *Twang: (3 sessions, 1986-88) U * V *Van Der Graaf Generator: (8 sessions, 1968-1977)The band were formed at Manchester University but subsequently relocated to London. Singer Peter Hammill, who was born in London, also did sessions for Peel as a solo artist. *Verve: (1 session, 1992) W *Waltones: (1 session, 1988) *What? Noise: (1 session, 1990) *A Witness: (4 sessions, 1986-88) X * Y * Z * 0-9 * References Category:Sessions Category:Lists